callofdutyheadquartersfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
"The most anticipated game of the year — Modern Warfare 2." :— Adam Sessler, co-host of X-Play. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, also referred to as Modern Warfare 2, and abbrieviated as MW2,'' CoD: MW2, or 'CoD 6) is a first-person shooter video game and is the sixth main installment in the Call of Duty ''series. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''was developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. It was announced February 11, 2009 and was released world-wide on November 10, 2009 for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. The Nintendo DS version of the game, titled ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Monilized, was released on November 10, 2009 world-wide - the same release date for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was developed by n-Space, who as developed the previous Call of Duty ''Nintendo DS titles, and was published by Activision. In addition, a comic book series based on one of the game's characters was also produced, entitled ''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''is a direct sequel to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. A direct sequel of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 titled Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 was released on November 8, 2011. Campaign :"This is for the record." :— Captain Price The year is 2016, five years after the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and despite the efforts of the United States Marine Corps and the Special Air Service, the Ultranationalists seize control of Russia and declare Imran Zakhaev a hero and martyr, erecting a statue of him in the heart of the Red Square. Meanwhile, Vladimir Makarov, one of Zakhaev's former lieutenants, begins a campaign against Europe by committing brutal acts of terrorism over the course of five years. In Afghanistan, U.S. Army Ranger PFC Joseph Allen assists in the taking of a city from a local militia. Impressed by Allen's abilities, Lieutenant General Shepherd recruits him into "Task Force 141", an elite, multi-national counter-terrorist unit under Shepherd's command. Meanwhile, two other members of 141, Cpt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Sgt. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson infiltrate a Russian airbase in the Tian Shan mountains to retrieve an ACS (Attack Characterization System) module from a downed satellite. Allen is later sent on an undercover mission in Russia for the CIA, joining Makarov in a massacre of civilians at the Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. Makarov has been aware of Allen's identity and kills him during extraction, leaving his body to spark a war between Russia and the United States of America. Angered by what was believed to be an American-supported terrorist attack, Russia retaliates with a massive surprise invasion on the United States after bypassing its early warning system, revealing that the ACS module MacTavish and Sanderson recovered had already been compromised before its retrieval. Sergeant Foley leads his squad of Army Rangers, including Pvt. James Ramirez, in defense of a suburb in northeastern Virginia against the Russian invasion. They then proceed towards a war-torn Washington, D.C., where U.S. forces are fighting the Russians for control of the capital city. Meanwhile, 141 searches for evidence that implicates Makarov as the mastermind behind the airport massacre, as all proof of Makarov's involvement died with Allen. Intelligence leads them to a Favela in Rio de Janeiro, where the team investigates leads on Makarov's contact, weapons dealer Alejandro Rojas. They find out from Rojas that Makarov's worst enemy, known as Prisoner #627, is locked up in a Russian gulag. The Task Force assaults the prison and manages to free 627, who is revealed to be Captain Price. Price agrees to aid Soap and Shepherd in tracking down Makarov, but decides that ending the war in America is their first priority. To end it, he temporarily goes rogue, and leads the 141 on a raid of a Russian port, where they gain control of a nuclear submarine. Price uses the submarine to launch a ballistic missile towards Washington D.C. He sets the warhead to detonate in the upper atmosphere, which unintentionally destroys the International Space Station and creates an electromagnetic pulse, which cripples vehicles and electronic equipment on both sides, giving the Americans a slight advantage. Back on the ground, Ramirez and his fellow squad mates seek shelter from the disabled aircraft that are now literally falling from the sky, and proceed to the White House. There, they receive a transmission informing them that the Air Force is preparing to carpet bomb the entire city to deny the Russians a strong foothold. Foley's squad fight their way to the White House and set off flares in the nick of time, aborting the air strike. Flares are lit on the rooftops of other landmarks, signifying that the city is still in American hands.33 Narrowing down Makarov's hiding place to two separate locations, Task Force 141 decides to split up. Price and Soap travel to an aircraft bone-yard in Afghanistan, while Roach and Ghost raid Makarov's safe house on the Georgian-Russian border. At the safe house, Roach and his team obtain vital intelligence from Makarov's computer and escape with Makarov's men in pursuit. However, when they reach the extraction point Shepherd betrays them, retrieving the intelligence and taking it with him, murdering and leaving Roach and Ghost to burn in the process. Price and MacTavish quickly learn of Shepherd's betrayal, though Price states that he wasn't betrayed since he never trusted Shepherd. The duo then manage to escape an already ongoing battle between Shepherd and Makarov's men with Nikolai's help. After contacting Makarov and offering to kill Shepherd for him, Makarov grudgingly reveals Shepherd's location at a mountain base in Afghanistan, codenamed Site Hotel Bravo. Price and MacTavish raid the base in an attempt to take revenge on Shepherd in a suicide mission. During the infiltration, Shepherd tries to escape on a Zodiac motorboat, and a long boat pursuit ensues. At the climax of the pursuit, Shepherd boards a Pave Low, only for Price to disable it by shooting the helicopter's rotor, causing a crash landing. Price and Soap tumble over a waterfall in the process. After recovering from the fall, a dazed Soap gets up and approaches the crashed Pave Low with only his knife. He sees Shepherd and moves in for the kill. Shepherd counters by slaming Soap onto a destroyed car and stabs him in the chest. Price tackles Shepherd and the two fight. Shepherd gets the upper hand, but Soap is able to pull the knife from his chest and throw it at Shepherd's eye, killing him. Price regains consciousness and inspects Soap's wounds as Nikolai arrives in a helicopter to extract them. Nikolai warns them that they will be pursued, but Price insists that Soap receives medical attention. Nikolai mentions that he knows a safe place to go to, and states "Da, I know a place", and Soap and Price, now globally wanted criminals, go into hiding. Campaign Missions Act I *S.S.D.D. *Team Player *Cliffhanger *No Russian *Takedown Act II *Wolverines! *The Hornet's Nest *Exodus *The Only Wasy Day... Was Yesterday *The Gulag *Of Their Own Accord Act III *Contingency *Second Sun *Whiskey Hotel *Loose Ends *The Enemy of My Enemy *Just Like Old Times *Endgame Bonus *Museum Characters Playable Characters *Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson — Task Force 141 *Captain John "Soap" MacTavish — Task Force 141 *PFC Joseph Allen — U.S. Army / C.I.A. / Task Force 141 *Private James Ramirez — 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, U.S. Rangers *Sat1 — NASA Allied Characters Task Force 141 *Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley — Task Force 141 *Captain John "Soap" MacTavish — Task Force 141 *Captain John Price — Task Force 141 *General Shepherd — Task Force 141 / U.S. Rangers / Shadow Comapny *Royce — Task Force 141 *Meat — Task Force 141 *Ozone — Task Force 141 *Scarecrow — Task Force 141 *Nikolai — Loyalists / Task Force 141 U.S. Rangers *Sergeant Foley — 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, U.S. Rangers *Corporal Dunn — 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, U.S. Rangers *Colonel Marshall — U.S. Rangers *General Shepherd — Task Force 141 / U.S. Rangers / Shadow Company *Overlord — U.S. Command / U.S. Rangers Antagonists / Enemies Ultranationalists *Vladimir Makarov — Inner Circle *Anatoly — Inner Circle *Viktor — Inner Circle *Kiril — Inner Circle *Lev — Inner Circle Brazilian Militia *Alejandro Rojas — Brazilian Militia *Rojas' Assistant — Brazilian Militia Shadow Company *General Shepherd — Task Force 141 / U.S. Rangers / Shadow Comapny *Oxide — Shadow Company *Butcher — Shadow Company *Disciple — Shadow Company *Vinson — Shadow Company *Lambert — Shadow Company Russian Federation *Major Petrov — Russian Federation Multiplayer Multiplayer is similar to the previous two titles on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. However, multiplayer on the PC is quite different from previous games. The PC version no longer includes dedicated server support. While previous Call of Duty titles allowed multiplayer matches with up to 64 people and user-made maps and mods, Modern Warfare 2 on PC is almost identical to console versions. Game Modes Core *3rd Person Team Tactical *Barebones Pro *Capture the Flag *Demolition *Domination *Free-For-All *Ground War *Headquarters Pro *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Objective Barebones Pro *Sabotage *Search and Destroy *Team Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch Express *Team Tactical Removed *3rd Person Team Deathmatch *3rd Person Hardcore Team Deathmatch *3rd Person Cage Match *Cage Match *Mosh Pit Cut Game Modes *Global Thermonuclear War *One Flag Capture the Flag *Arena *Die Hard *Defcon Arms Race Maps Included *Afghan *Derail *Estate *Favela *Highrise *Invasion *Karachi *Quarry *Rundown *Rust *Scrapyard *Skidrow *Sub Base *Terminal *Underpass *Wasteland Stimulus DLC *Bailout *Crash *Overgrown *Salvage Storm Resurgence DLC *Carnival *Fuel *Strike *Trailer Park *Vacant Cut Maps *Oil Rig *Vertigo *Gulag *Downtown LA *Riverwalk *Suburbia *Trailer *Verdict *Substation *Uprise *Crossfire *Fuel *Shipment Gameplay The basic gameplay stays the same from Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: World at War. A few changes have been made; *The HUD is now much more sleek and easy to read on a smaller TV/screen than the HUD from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Blood will now cover the screen when the player is injured. This effect will eventually go away and it is still possible to see through the blood. *Create-A-Class, while still unlocked at level 4, has a few changes; **There is a new slot called "Equipment" where the player can choose from a Blast Shield, Claymore, C4, Throwing Knife, or Semtex instead of the standard M67 Frag Grenade. **Secondary Weapons now consist of Shotguns, Machine Pistols, Handguns, and Launchers instead of only handguns in the previous games. **Likewise with the HUD the Create-A-Class interface has been re-done from the previous games and is now much more sleek and user-friendly. *As with previous games, in addition to player created classes there are five preset classes, but this time they include weapons and equipment unlocked at higher levels rather than just the items that are available by default when CaC is first unlocked. *In-game Host Migration has been implemented - if the host of a multiplayer game leaves, the game will automatically pause for a few seconds to choose a new host, and then the game will resume, preventing many highly irritating mid-game ends with no or inaccurate results. *Idle sway for all non-scoped weapons and AK-47s with attachments (apart from ACOG) has also been removed. *Each of the perks has a Pro upgrade available, which the player has to unlock by completing a challenge for the specific perk. These Pro upgrades improve the players current perk and automatically replaces it once unlocked. *In Split Screen, instead of all Pre-set Classes, users can rank up and create their own. Ranks The ranking system works in the same way as the previous two games. As the player plays matches, they will gain XP. Once the player reaches a certain amount of XP, the player will level up. There are now a total of 70 levels in Modern Warfare 2, as opposed to 55 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and 65 in Call of Duty: World at War. There are also 10 levels of prestige, just like in the other two games. As in World at War, the player can unlock a total of 5 extra custom class slots by the 9th prestige. Perks Players can choose one perk from each of the three main tiers and one Death Streak perk for a single class loadout. Three kill streaks can also be chosen, but these are not class-specific. Pro perks are upgraded versions of existing perks that are unlocked by fulfilling certain requirements with the original. All perks have Pro versions and all are unlocked by the Pro IV challenge for that specific perk. Note that Pro V and Pro VI challenges exist. Pro V does not earn anything except a large amount of XP. Pro VI challenges unlock Emblems or titles for players to use in their Callsigns. Pro perks include the benefits of the original version while adding new benefits. There are less Perks than in Call of Duty 4 due to the addition of Pro Perks, as well as the removal of many less-useful Perks. Tier 1 *Marathon → Marathon Pro *Sleight of Hand → Sleight of Hand Pro *Scavenger → Scavenger Pro *Bling → Bling Pro *One Man Army → One Man Army Pro Tier 2 *Stopping Power → Stopping Power *Lightweight → Lightweight *Hardline → Hardline Pro *Cold-Blooded → Cold-Blooded Pro *Danger Close → Danger Close Pro Tier 3 *Commando → Commando Pro *Ninja → Ninja Pro *SitRep → SitRep Pro *Steady Aim → Steady Aim Pro *Scrambler → Scrambler Pro *Last Stand → Last Stand Pro Weapons Players are able to carry primary weapons, which range on assault rifles, sniper rifles, light machine guns, submachine guns and a riot shield. Secondary weapons can range from handguns, machine pistols, shotguns, and rocket launcher/grenade launchers. List of Weapons M4A1.jpg|M4A1 FAMAS.jpg|FAMAS M16A4.jpg|M16A4 FAL.jpg|FAL SCAR-H.jpg|SCAR-H F2000.jpg|F2000 ACR.jpg|ACR AK-47.jpg|AK-47 AUG HBAR.jpg|AUG HBAR MG4.jpg|MG4 RPD.jpg|RPD M203.jpg|M240 Barrett.jpg|Barrett .50cal WA2000.jpg|WA2000 Intervention.jpg|Intervention M14 EBR.jpg|M21 EBR Vector.jpg|Vector P90.jpg|P90 UMP45.jpg|UMP45 MP5K.jpg|MP5K Mini-Uzi.jpg|Mini-Uzi Riot Shield.jpg|Riot Shield M9.jpg|M9 .44 Magnum.jpg|.44 Magnum Desert Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle Usp .45.jpg|USP .45 G18.jpg|G18 PP2000.jpg|PP2000 TAR-21.jpg|TAR-21 TMP.jpg|TMP Ranger.jpg|Ranger M1887.jpg|Model 1887 M1014.jpg|M1014 AA-12.jpg|AA-12 Striker.jpg|Striker SPAS-12.jpg|SPAS-12 M93 Raffica.jpg|M93 Raffica RPG (MW2).jpg|RPG-7 AT-4.jpg|AT4 Thumper.jpg|Thumper Javelin.jpg|FGM-148 Javelin Stinger.jpg|FIM-92 Stinger Weapon Attachments Weapons attachments return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with a few changes. Firstly, new attachments were introduced, such as the Thermal Scope and Heartbeat Sensor. Secondly, some weapon attachments are now unlocked through the use of other attachments, such as getting 20 kills looking through the ACOG Scope to unlock the Thermal Scope or 60 kills looking down the RDS to unlock the Holographic Sight. Lastly, the Grip and Grenade Launcher no longer count as a tier one perk. There are a total of 14 weapon attachments, although not all attachments are available for all weapons. Enemies throughout the campaign will now carry weapons customized with a variety of attachments. When a player goes to pick up a weapon, it will actually tell them what attachments the gun has, except when the gun is using Bling or does not have any attachments. Killstreaks/Deathstreak Rewards Killstreak Rewards layers can select three Killstreak Rewards at a time. A player's killstreak loadout cannot be changed from class to class; instead, one loadout will be used for all classes. Killstreaks now stack (getting a higher killstreak no longer gets rid of the lower unused one, but it will not be available until after the current killstreak is used). Also, killstreaks require one less kill with the perk Hardline. Deathstreak Rewards Deathstreaks are the opposite of Killstreaks; these give the player certain rewards for being killed a certain amount of times in a row without getting a kill. Once the Deathstreak activates, it remains active until the user gets a kill, no matter how many times the user dies until they get that kill. Once the user gets a kill, the Death Streak will still be active for that life, but will then deactivate upon their next respawn. Only one can be equipped to a class. Unlike Perks, Deathstreaks do not have Pro versions. Callsigns Callsigns are multiplayer name-tags that appear on screen when a player achieves a kill, secures a command post, and other things. The callsign includes the Emblem, Title and name of the player. To unlock titles and emblems for a callsign the player will need to do certain tasks such as reaching certain prestiges or kills with weapons etc. Accolades Accolades are awards earned in game and given after a match. They determine how the players gameplay went through, with awards showing what the special kind of accolade the player has achieved; such as getting the most kills, longest life, longest distance traveled, ect. They do not reward XP. Factions *Navy SEALs *Task Force 141 *US Army Rangers *Brazilian Militia *OpFor *Spetsnaz Local Splitscreen Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 also features local split-screen on a single console, similarly to previous installments of Call of Duty. Up to four players can play on a single console. Local split-screen features all of the same game modes and custom settings as online private matches, and for the first time allows players to unlock things and customize their classes just like in the online modes. One of the offline multiplayer settings enables players to play with everything that they have unlocked online, but playing offline will not earn them XP for their online account, nor will anything they do offline affect any of their online leaderboard stats. Special Ops A new Special Ops mode includes one and two player cooperative play. Special Ops mode includes several fast-paced action missions similar to "Mile High Club" which are more difficult than normal campaign missions and are not related to the main storyline. It picks out certain parts of the single player campaign that "work well with co-op". Missions are unlocked by earning stars, which are acquired by playing levels at certain difficulties. Regular difficulty earns one star, hardened earns two, and veteran earns three. Missions are divided into five groups, named Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo - the last being the hardest. Within the groups there are types of missions such as "Breach and Clear" and "Elimination". There are special enemy types, such as those using riot shields, even the Special Ops exclusive Juggernaut, wearing heavy bomb squad armor. There are a total of 23 Special Ops missions, two of which are only playable in two player co-op due to one player assisting the other in carrying out the mission's objective from air support. Missions Alpha *The Pit — Clear all of the enemy targets as fast as possible. Shooting civilians will prevent you from getting 3 stars. *Sniper Fi — Use sniper rifles, claymores and Predator Drones to hold off waves of enemies. *O Cristo Redentor — Hunt down and eliminate the Favela gang. Minimize Civilian casualties. *Evasion — Use silenced sniper rifles and cunning to slip past the enemy patrols. *Suspension — Push through the invading forces on the bridge to reach the safe zone. Bravo *Overwatch — Rain death from above using an AC-130 gunship to protect your partner. *Body Count — Rack up a large enough body count. Quick kills earn larger bonuses. *Bomb Squad — Race through the Favela marketplace defusing the explosives before its too late. *Race — Speed your snowmobile down the mountain, dodging trees, rocks, and thousand foot drops. *Big Brother — Explosive ammunition, Vulcan Minigun, Blackhawk Helicopter. Clear the way. Charlie *Hidden — Evade enemy patrols and Ghillie Snipers near Chernobyl. *Beach & Clear — Smash through enemy defenses in the Gulag and escape. *Homeland Security — Sentry guns, Thermal sights, Rocket launchers and Claymores. Defend yourself from five difficult waves of attackers. *Snatch & Grab — Battle Shadow Company and Juggernauts in the airplane graveyard. Grab the intel and escape to the extraction point. Delta *Wardriving — Laze targets for the Stryker armored vehicle. Battle in the 'burbs house to house, room to room. *Wreckage — Use C4, grenade launchers, RPGs, sentry guns, semtex and more to destroy every vehicle on the bridge. *Acceptable Losses — Sabotage the remote airbase with your silenced weapons and heartbeat sensor. *Terminal — Pummel your way through enemy riot shield ambushes. *Estate Takedown — Eliminate Ghillie Snipers, Elite Mercenaries, and Juggernauts guarding the estate. Echo *Wetwork — Breach and clear two deadly rooms full of enemies and hostages to capture the oil rig. *High Explosive — Kill all ten Juggernauts using only explosives and a knife. *Armor Piercing — Kill all fifteen Juggernauts on the oil rig. Controversies A number of controversies have surrounded the game. Here is just a selection of them: *One of the campaign missions allows the player to participate in the massacre of civilians. Infinity Ward included the option for the mission to be skipped by the player. *There are a couple of limitations on the PC version of the game such as the dedicated servers being replaced with matchmaking servers, to prevent modding, the omission of in-game leaning, and there are now only up to eighteen players in one game. There is also no console (though it can be unlocked by modifying the game files), another PC feature. *For a month after the release of the game, players could make themselves explode using any launcher, (most commonly with Javelin due to its highest damage of them) after dying, and kill all the enemies close to the player, via a glitch. The lethal explosion splash radius with Javelin was approximately 15 feet, even further with the perk Danger Close. The glitch was a huge issue across the community, even Microsoft was permanently banning consoles of users exploiting the glitch. On December 11th 2009, the glitch was patched along the Patch 1.06. Downloadable Content Stimulus Package The Stimulus Package is the first downloadable content (DLC) which costs 1200 Microsoft Points on Xbox Live, or $14.99 US, on March 30, 2010 and was made available worldwide on the PlayStation Network by May 5, however North American PlayStation 3 users were able to play a day earlier on May 4. PC users received it worldwide on May 4, 2010 for a price of $14.99US or £11.99. The following is the included maps. Multiplayer Maps *Crash *Overgrown *Bailout *Salvage *Storm Resurgence Pack The Resurgence Pack is the second downloadable content (DLC) which costs 1200 Microsoft points for the Xbox 360, and US $14.99 for PlayStation 3 and PC. The following is the included maps. Multiplayer Maps *Carnival *Trailer Park *Fuel *Strike *Vacant Retail Editions The game was released in four different editions for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. The PC only received the first edition on the list. These are; Regular, Hardened, Veteran, Prestige, and the Saga Pack: *'''Regular - Comes with only the game disc and manual in a standard plastic case like most other games. It costs £45/$60. This is the only version available for the PC. *'Hardened' - Comes with the game disc (a different print, the MW2 green and black instead of the figure in the desert) and the manual, along with an art book, a steel case, and a code to download the original Call of Duty game. It costs £60/$80. *'Veteran' - On September 18, 2009, GAME announced a 'Veteran Edition' which includes all the contents of the Hardened Edition, but includes a "Soap" MacTavish ultra-premium ARTFX Statue sculpted by Kotobukiya. The statue has 3 sets of interchangeable weapons and arms, including: Dual ice-climbing pickaxes, Dual .45 caliber pistols, M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (affixes to Soap's back when not in use). It is a GAME exclusive. It costs £199.99. *'Prestige' - Includes all content of the Hardened Edition, as well as fully-functional night vision goggles imprinted with the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 logo and a sculpted head stand of "Soap" MacTavish. It costs $150. *'Saga Pack' - Includes the standard edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 along with its prequel, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It became available in late 2010. A special edition Xbox 360 was also released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The bundle includes an Xbox 360 with MW2 graphics, the Regular edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a 250GB hard drive, two black wireless controllers, and a headset. Pricing is set at US$399/AU$599/£249.99. Aside from the main console versions, two other Call of Duty games were released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on November 10, 2009. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is a Nintendo DS companion narrative game to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex is a Treyarch-converted Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Peripherals On July 21, 2009, Infinity Ward's Community Manager Robert Bowling revealed through Twitter that a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 controller was in the works, but initially withheld the name of the manufacturer. It was revealed on August 11, 2009 that peripherals manufacturer Mad Catz was contracted by Activision to create a line of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 controllers and accessories for all platforms that the game will be released on. On August 24, 2009, Mad Catz revealed their Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 lineup including Combat Controllers for Xbox 360 and PS3 platforms, a Throat Communicator for Xbox 360, and a Headset for PS3. For PC there is a Combat Gamepad, "Sniper" Mouse with 2 stage weighting system, and Combat Keyboard. The Xbox 360 and PS3 controllers feature programmable combat buttons. The accessories come in black and snow digital camouflage. Trivia *In the single player trailer, John "Soap" MacTavish is shot by the Russians in the mission "Cliffhanger", where in the mission, MacTavish doesn't get killed (unless the player does not execute the "Plan B"). *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' is the first Call of Duty sequel that actually refers back to a previous game. *Inside the art book, there is a picture of a person on a motorcycle, indicating an early concept for a chase scene that never made it into the game. *This is the first game in the Call of Duty series where light machine guns and shotguns can have silencers. Also, this is the first game in the series where the player can select a silencer as an attachment for a sniper rifle in multiplayer. *Monster Energy has released Modern Warfare 2 themed cans. *This is the first game in the series to feature more than two editions rather than just Standard and Collector's. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's sales currently exceed one billion dollars. *This game was seen in ''Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lighting Thief. It was seen being played by Luke; he was on the Militia team playing Team Deathmatch in Favela with an M16A4 Bling with Red Dot Sight and a Grenade Launcher. A goof that viewers can see is that he's playing with a PS3 controller even though the screen shows Xbox 360 buttons on the screen. *The game was featured in Family Guy in the episode "April in Quahog" where Peter Griffin is seen playing Team Deathmatch on Favela as Task Force 141 whilst also struggling to control the Xbox 360. **Peter's class seems to be a small variant of the "Grenadier" pre-made class, but the equipment slot is a Semtex instead of a frag grenade. *Some car license plates read "IW20094" referring to Infinity Ward (abbreviated as IW), the makers of the game, 2009, referring to the release date, and 4 as the fourth installment of Infinity Ward. *This is the first game in the series in which the primary antagonist is American. *This is the only game where in multiplayer; the secondary weapon can have two attachments instead of just one. *This is the only Modern Warfare game that does not have a Wii-ported game available.